


何事吟余忽惆怅

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于王禹偁。
Relationships: 张齐贤/王禹偁, 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	何事吟余忽惆怅

宋端拱二年，十一月。  
冬至又称亚岁，为古来廿四节气之冠。京师汴梁最重此节，隆重热闹几胜岁除之时，民间甚至有“肥冬瘦年”的说法。官家每过三载，亦应于此日亲率臣僚往南熏门外行祭天大礼。  
今岁并非亲郊之年，但百官朝贺仍是惯例。王禹偁一早起身，妻子已先备好了崭新的朝服。赶往宫中时，他打起车帘往外看，只见天际彤云晦暗。呼啸的北风乘隙钻进，刮得人耳尖生疼。年轻的知制诰忍不住皱了眉头，扬声发问：“安叔，看这天色可是要落雪么？”  
车夫应道：“可不是么。郎君，大冬雪，到年便该晴了。”  
王禹偁把衣领掩得更紧，暗忖这该是个好兆头。  
或能让陛下心情好上些许。

到得乾元殿上他便知道方才是妄想。  
宰执以下文武俱至，但凡有些眼力的都未敢喜形于色，可这日子又更不能哭丧着脸。次相吕蒙正站在班首，面上也不见向来温厚的笑意，只将眼帘垂得很低，像对手中的牙笏发生了浓厚兴趣。皇帝的目光鹰隼样冷冽，将他身前空地扫过数次，突然开口。  
“这次又是报病？”  
没头没尾一句问话，吕蒙正却应得很快：“是。奏表昨日递到中书，臣以为陛下看过了。”  
“曳履方艰于步武，捧觞实阻于欢呼……”赵光义缓缓念出这两句，“王元之文章自然是好的，乾明节的时候朕就知道。”  
左右不过罪臣万死陛下圣安，又不是他亲笔，有什么好看。  
到底顾惜代拟之人的才华，后面的话皇帝不曾说出。王禹偁闻言忙出列称谢，月余前官家圣寿之时赵普告病的表章正是由他代劳，一如今日。  
赵光义勉励他几句，却觉得意兴阑珊，似乎胸口随着再次缺席的首相也被剜去一块，空空落落。  
他不愿多想，知道群臣大都惦念和家人团聚，几句场面话后便草草宣布退朝。

走到宫门时雪已经下得很大，风卷着往脸上扑胜似刀割。王禹偁家本就离得远，泥泞不堪的道路更令人生出畏难之心。脑中转过几个念头，他到底还是探头出去吩咐：“去赵相府上。”  
倒不仅是为了避雪，探病的意味还多些。  
自从年初一封《御戎十策奏》得了宰相青眼，他便蒙长者诸多提携照顾。出身贫寒的士人自然生出感激之心。何况那位被多少人仰望歆羡，两朝为相，三入中书。瘦削清矍的身姿立在朝堂上，比旁边春秋鼎盛的皇帝更像一个传说。  
不是随便什么人都能令官家的西掖侍制如此。  
赵普的府第还是建隆年间太祖赐下，离宋宫极近，据传先皇常微服前往与其商议国事。之后他几度出京，宅子却并未被朝廷收回，仍是住着。王禹偁一下朝便往这边赶，倒没承想会有人比他来得还早，远远就有激昂的语声传来，显是说到极兴奋处：  
“……学生揣度，并帅退兵之事，贼人尚未知晓。便密择骁士二百人，令其中夜出发，各自持旗负薪，佯作并州援兵，以恐惧贼师……”  
听到这里，王禹偁便知说话人来路。雍熙三年北伐失利，辽人大举南侵，时为左谏议大夫的张齐贤自请守边。土磴砦一役他以两千步兵退敌于代州城下，虽然捷报归功于因怯懦坚壁不出的副部署卢汉赟，然公道自在人心。之后张齐贤与大将潘美共守北疆，屡败辽军。直至今年七月，他才在赵普的两次推荐下，被皇帝召回京师，拜为刑部侍郎、枢密副使。

果然走过回廊，王禹偁便见赵普披裘而坐的身影。张齐贤侍坐一旁，他本就生的高大丰硕，数年军旅更添上分不同于寻常文人的悍气，但对着老者神色却恭敬如子弟。赵普幼子承煦正往铜炉中添炭，冲他微微颔首，提声打断两人交谈：“父亲，王司谏到了。”  
赵普方凝神望窗外雪景，闻言转过脸来招呼他：“元之来了？快坐下暖暖，看你落得这一身‘琼花坠’呢。”王禹偁上前拜见，看他须发面色俱雪样苍白，笑容却是数月未有的欣悦，不觉心中难过。又欲同张齐贤见礼，对方摆手推拒，只道今日何必论朝廷班次，在赵相面前都是小辈。地上厚厚铺着双层毯褥，王禹偁便也学着张齐贤，在赵普另一侧坐了。  
赵普又拾起方才对话：“师亮，并帅向来可好？”  
“学生从代州南返时，他老人家身子还康健，”张齐贤应道，“只是不免常为杨太尉伤神。”  
此语一出，满室静默。陈家谷忠良之殇是一道决不可提的伤口，大宋至今仍在皇帝错误估计敌我形势酿成的灾难中挣扎。赵普自己在局势不可收拾前也曾上疏力劝官家班师，但那封闻名天下的奏章能给他自己带来第三次的宰相之位，却无法挽回先皇留下来的那些东西。  
山一样的钱财，铁一样的军队。对抗强敌的勇气，收复失地的决心。  
张齐贤暗自后悔自己多嘴，却不知如何补救。旁边王禹偁忙将话题转开：“说到并州，下官听闻国初太祖曾与相公商议攻取北汉的大计，敢问其详。”  
有晶莹的光在赵普黝黑的眼里沉淀下来。  
“那是……二十九年前的事了……当时，也是这样大的雪。”

宋建隆元年，十二月。  
风雪之声撞在窗棂上似恰在耳边，室内围炉共饮的人却觉得暖意融融。赵匡胤盘腿坐着，不停将酒杯从右手换到左手，又从左手换到右手，却没人有起身替他斟酒的意思。百无聊赖的大宋天子最后只好开口昭示自己的存在：“则平，你不问我大晚上不睡觉过来找你，是想做什么吗？”  
赵普手里正擎着块羊腿在火上细细地烤，答话时连眼神都没放在他身上：“是啊，更深雪重，主上何以驾临寒舍？”  
赵匡胤精神抖擞：“因为没你我睡不着！”  
正主听若罔闻，倒是旁边的赵光义手一抖，连骨头带肉“吧唧”掉在地上。  
赵匡胤这才想到弟弟还在，干咳几声开始找补：“我……朕这不是要同爱卿商量，你看这方今天下，咱们一榻之外，都是他人之家……”  
赵普嗯一声，把羊腿翻了个面。  
“陛下有统一之志是好的，方今正是用兵之时，不知官家如何打算。”  
说起正事，赵匡胤也严肃起来，将酒杯放到一边。  
“世宗平生恨事，便是当年亲征功败垂成，未能一举荡平幽、并。我虽夺了大周的江山，然每日所念，不过何时提一锐旅攻克太原，以刘氏父子的头颅告慰世宗在天之灵。”  
赵普手上的动作顿了顿。一时只听见赵光义将嘴里的骨头吸得“滋滋”作响，却压不过帝王低沉话语在他心里荡起的回声。他知道柴荣是横亘在赵匡胤生命里一道狭长的阴影，信任和背叛的死结必定压死宋君肩膀上直到坟墓，而这种痛苦，别人永远没有办法替他分担。  
他恨自己无能。

良久，赵匡胤才听见他的谋臣低低地道：“此事非臣所知。”口气甚至比先前更加冷淡。  
“那卿倒是说说，先取北汉又有何不可？”皇帝对他的态度也有些不满，抬高声音，执意问出个所以然来。  
“正是因为北汉与我大宋边陲相接，北拒契丹，西抵灵夏。攻太原不难，但之后我军就要独面西、北二边的强敌。臣以为不如先将北汉留作屏障，待皇朝削平江南诸侯——”  
赵普唇角一勾，有极锋锐的光芒从他眼底眉梢闪过。  
“彼时太原不过弹丸黑子之地，又何处可逃！”  
天子刹那也觉得目眩，缓缓神方击掌叫好。大笑着揽过身边人的肩膀：  
“则平说的正是。我本来何曾不是这样想？方才起意试你一试罢了，看来我俩果真心意相通……”  
赵普抬起脸来，看他一眼。片刻，眨眨眼睛，又深深地看了他一眼。  
赵匡胤瞬间明白这次玩大了。  
还没来得及解释什么，他眼睁睁地看着赵普将手里的羊腿——刚刚烤好，外酥里嫩，表面还淌着油——递给赵光义。皇弟正当弱冠之年，恰是最能吃的时候，咬一口便下去小半。他哥这才反应过来，放声哀嚎：“则平！你刚才不是说那是给我的吗？你居然欺君！”  
赵普拍拍手站起来，给他把酒杯满上了。

王禹偁看着张齐贤面前几案上迅速堆叠起来的羊骨，瞠目结舌。肚大腰圆的男人埋头不断往嘴里送，顷刻间相府准备的烧肉美酒都去了十之七八。堂堂枢密副使位尊禄高，他倒像是……被朝廷饿了一旬没吃饭似的。张齐贤察觉他眼神，抬头含糊道：“元之你也吃，别跟老师他客气。”王禹偁被他油渍渍的嘴角晃得反胃，忙灌了一大口酒往下压，不留神差点呛着。  
他想起坊间传言，当年太祖西幸洛阳，其时不过一介布衣的张齐贤拦驾献策。先皇将他带到行宫之中，时辰近午，御厨准备饭菜的香气引得青年面上满是馋虫。太祖便特许他与侍卫一同在廊上用餐，张齐贤以手抓取熟肉而食，顷刻间尽数大盘。先皇亦啧啧称奇，问他治国之道，张齐贤且食且对，说不过来时以脚画地作为解释，嘴上却绝不肯停。  
王禹偁本以为这不过无稽之谈，太祖天纵英明，性情更是如雷似火，何人胆敢在御前如此失仪？  
看来此事是空穴来风，未必无因啊。  
他莫名想起自己在长洲作知县时曾听故老说，长江中有大鱼名为豚，体型肥大，日食鱼虾无数。又有吐浪喷波之能，每现于江面上必定风雨大作，土人以为神灵。想那江豚胡吃海塞的模样，或与眼前的男子差相仿佛。  
他被这个念头逗得轻笑出声，忙又饮酒掩饰。  
一旁赵普看着眼前两个年轻人，神色温柔怀念。

宋开宝九年，四月。  
“……陛下便说，你这十策中只有四条中的，所谓‘取并、汾’一节，乃纸上谈兵，更是一派胡言。学生便要据理力争，却见上座龙颜变色，一声断喝端的震人肝胆，道是‘将这死胖……小壮士给朕撵了出去’。”张齐贤砸吧两下嘴，满脸痛惜，“我盘里的肉还未吃完。”  
赵普见他说的口干舌燥，亲自起身斟茶：“今儿这天家御膳，你小子可曾吃饱了？”  
张齐贤仰脖将脸大的茶碗喝了个底朝天。  
“不过四盘半羊肉，十余个饽饽，也就吃个半饱。”年轻人对师长半真半假地抱怨，“官家虽富有四海，可比老师小气多了。”  
赵普抿唇一笑。  
“话不能这么说，圣上向来求贤若渴。若此番蒙得天恩眷赏，来日就连二府八座之位，也是你囊中之物。”  
张齐贤用袖口抹抹嘴角，嘿嘿地笑了：“要是吃不饱饭，何必居于庙堂，不如我还在老师府上打秋风罢了。”  
谈笑之中，赵普身边亲信的笔吏王继英叩门进来，一礼道：“老师，有东京故人过访。”  
罢相出外已近三年，听闻圣驾西巡的消息他心底不是没有隐秘的念想，但此刻还是一时怔愣。张齐贤正不解间，就见赵普已恢复了镇定神色，坦然吩咐：“既然如此，茂华，先带师亮去你师娘那里拿些点心吃罢。”

赵匡胤穿的是便服，挥手免了他的礼，一屁股坐下就直嚷嚷着口渴。恍然间似乎还是汴梁城里新君微行到相府讨酒喝的午后。虽已过了知天命之年，半生戎马的男人仍旧身量雄伟，双目如电。然而纵使上天偏爱，岁月在皇帝身上也开始留下痕迹，如两鬓灰白的积雪，如眼角细密的纹路。  
赵普已经记不得官家比上次离开时是胖些还是瘦些，他只看见对方眼里，自己是一把枯棱棱的骨头，无可挽回地老去。  
他默然垂下眼睑，身侧人谈兴却浓，恨不能将三年攒下的话一刻间全部说完：  
“……那小胖子叫张什么来着？虽然贪吃了点，倒是有胆有识，不过脾气太硬，还得磨上两年。我看啊，可以留给光义当宰相用。”  
“……前几日，领着他们回老家里去看了。小时候爹雕了匹石马给我玩，搬离洛阳城的时候埋在巷口槐树底下。现在想起来就让侍卫去挖，你猜怎样？还在那儿呢！”  
“……到洛阳也一个月了，每天从早到黑多少人排队等着面圣。只你这位孟帅离得再近也不肯来，非等着朕自己来见你不成？刚我在外面看门首这么破，心里还犯嘀咕，走进来才知道别有洞天，真是你的宅子。”  
……  
“则平？”  
赵普闻言才惊觉手中酒杯精致的花纹不知何时深深嵌进掌心，“……臣无状。”

赵匡胤忍不住叹气。他该想到有些事一旦发生过就回不去，但没亲眼确认便无法真正死心。失位的宰相也许不再是……不再愿意做他唯一的知音，可他依然是世上最了解自己的人。皇帝知道赵普在等他说这次拜访真正的原因。他绞尽脑汁回想上次两人间不以商讨国事告终的对话，心底却一片空白。似乎赵则平这个人对他来说从来就与雄心壮志联系在一起，是天降大任之臂助于斯人。百年后史书大概会说，他们是很好的君臣。可现在他觉得事情不该是这样，至少不该只是这样。  
两年多来宋君常夜不成眠，不是因为国家大事无人商议，而是胸口总有类似寂寞的情绪翻搅，几乎让他发疯。赵匡胤只是想找人说说话，无论什么都好，但多少次他已经站在宫门口，却发现自己没有地方可以去。  
多可笑的情绪。这赵家天下每一寸土地都该是他的，却不见一个曾经无论多晚都愿意收留他的人。  
“朕……我想迁都洛阳。”赵匡胤突兀地说。  
“官家忌惮晋王？”赵普扬了扬眉毛，骨子里有种刚强冷硬的东西又开始抬头。  
这些日子开封府尹本人以下多少官员在御前千方百计旁敲侧击，皇帝自己都要相信他是真的想削大弟光义的权，却没人敢把这层意思真的说出。但赵普转念就明白事情不会是为此，官家但凡有一丝半点换储的念头，自己也不会被卸了所有骄傲从政事堂赶出来。  
也不该是桑梓之思，他晓得一时伤感不足以令赵匡胤动摇。  
那便只剩下百年大计了。

“开封虽漕运便利，却无险可守。目下东京便有禁军十数万，久而必致冗兵之患。不出百年，民力将消耗殆尽。洛阳襟山带河，依据地势之险，方可如周唐般守百年基业。依朕的意思，洛阳尚是权宜之计，若图江山永固，当迁都长安。”  
赵普闻言不由一哂。皇帝眼光看得太远，群臣响应必定寥寥无几，哪怕很多人其实并非晋王一党。  
“光义却不解我胸中深意，只叩头切谏道，在德不在险。”  
“晋王所言也并非无理，自古纵有不灭的江山，亦无不改的朝代。”  
赵匡胤听他言辞冷漠，心头莫名火起：“朕明白开封尹为何不愿迁都，可赵卿现下分明领着河阳节钺。”言下之意便是，哪怕为了反对政敌，赵普也该与自己站在一处。  
只讲立场，不问对错。  
他不知道自己在赵匡胤眼里什么时候变成这般模样。  
“迁都难处有三，一则城池未修，次则漕运未通，再则北汉未平。”赵普不觉用上全身力气来平稳自己的声音，“江南初下，正是安定人心之时，朝野不宜震动。陛下远见，也应徐徐图之，何必心急至此。”  
话还未落皇帝已倾身过来扣住他手腕，他听得见自己骨头“格格”作响，却觉不到疼。墙脚喝空的酒壶燃成君王眼里骇人的光，以男人的海量本不应如此。  
“是，朕是等不及了！你不就巴望着我亲口承认吗？我离了你一天也过不下去！满意了吗？”  
从很远的地方有雨声传来，一点一滴，寒入肺腑。  
赵匡胤看见锁在怀里的人疲倦地合上眼睛。  
“元朗，别哄我……我会当真的。”

宋乾德二年，九月。  
赵普一身素服从故相范质府第走出。范相生前廉介自持，家无余资，葬仪也显得清冷。临终他更是强撑一口气嘱咐妻儿，不得向宋帝求谥，不得请人刻碑。显然贰臣之事到死仍耿耿于心，若此时仍是大周天下，老爷子也不至介怀如此。  
听闻范质身体不豫时他便来过几次，年青的宰相在中书独秉大权，此刻却连一扇门扉都敲不开。师尊当初有多器重他的才华，大概就多恨自己为何一纸奏疏递给世宗，让他见了滁州守将赵匡胤。谋逆之举赵普从不后悔，但那日他伫立门首足足半日，蓦然听见渐次响起的哭声，仍觉得肝肠欲裂。他知道不能奢望老师的原谅。将心比心，若有朝一日被篡的是赵匡胤的江山，他不敢想象自己会做什么。  
他没想过回去路上会遇见当今圣上，像专程在等自己。  
赵匡胤牵着他的手心很暖。  
“听闻范公生前曾有言道，人能鼻吸三斗醇醋，方可为宰相。”  
赵普以为官家拿宽宏雅量敲打他，正要应是，却听后面的话越来越不对劲。  
“这君臣之道，就好比夫妇。作人妻的，孝养舅姑、抚儿育女自然是本分，还应替夫君多纳美人才好。若像前朝房梁公夫人般，哪怕姿容绝世，也不免面目可憎。”  
赵普觉得脑子里有什么东西“崩”的一声断了，他听见自己声音干巴巴地从喉咙里挤出来。  
“臣以为房夫人宁妒而死，太宗亦称之奇女子。”  
胸口如填砂砾。  
赵匡胤却在身边笑得挤眉弄眼：“为夫便是要纳小，娘子也去喝醋么？”  
“……臣不敢。”  
你若负心，我就回洛阳去，有生之年绝不再入汴梁。

回到府上便听下人说皇弟已等他半个多时辰。  
赵光义正懒洋洋趴在桌案上，左手边放着壶茶，右手在四五个点心盘子里挑挑拣拣。听到动静“嗖”一下窜起来，胡乱擦了擦手上碎屑就去拉他：“怎么去这么久啊？说到底不过是个遗老，皇兄罢朝已经够抬举他了。现在你才是当朝宰相，巴巴地凑上去吃人家冷落，大宋的面子往哪儿搁？要我说，随便派人去意思意思就算了。”  
赵普不冷不热地回了两句，心想看来今日不是要说公事。把臂同游什么的他实在没有情绪，不如早点把这尊神仙送走。  
许是察觉到他在敷衍，对方抱怨的声音愈发不依不饶：  
“本来就是！我看啊，他也不过是沽名钓誉之辈，还要给自己立贞节牌坊！真要做周的忠臣，当初我们起兵的时候怎么不在世宗墓碑上碰死！还不是跪下来给皇兄磕了头！”  
赵普一时分不清这些字拼起来的意思。  
皇弟手按住他肩膀，当年像条小尾巴黏在身后的少年，不知什么时候麦子拔节一样长起来，必须仰头才看得清年轻的眉目，是和兄长同出一脉的相若。嚣张，明亮，咄咄逼人。眼底燃烧着一个蒸蒸日上，不会为任何人有所停留的王朝。  
这些天所有的哀恸、愤怒和委屈，刹时间在他胃里翻腾起来，漫成江海。  
“茂华，送府尹大人出去。”  
赵光义一脸不可思议地瞪大眼睛：“你什么意思？”  
他用力甩开青年的手，动作几乎称得上失礼。  
“在下尚有公务。”  
当天下午整街人都听见开封尹气急败坏，把相府大门砸得“砰砰”作响。  
“赵则平！本府命你出来！你明知我是心疼你！莫名其妙！不识好歹！再不开门我告诉皇兄去！有你哭的时候！”

宋淳化元年，正月。  
此时虽还没有后世所谓“春节”名目，但对一岁之首的庆贺也极尽隆重。京城百姓个个喜气洋洋，朝堂上群臣却是愈发如履薄冰。官家脸色比去年更坏，哪怕改元的大喜也没让他脾气好上半分。王禹偁以前从没想过，自己有天走进御书房大门之时，也会突然生出想逃的念头。  
赵光义劈头盖脸将手里纸张都摔在他身上。  
“王元之！你瞧瞧、你看看，你都写了些什么东西！”  
顾不上弄清这次又是哪里犯了圣怒，一向备受皇帝赏识的左司谏立马伏地请罪。宋君站起身来，目光居高临下刺在他脊背上，口中流利地诵出那几封奏表里的字句，显然之前不知看了多少遍。  
“必也辞荣，许归西洛；幸而未死，获见东封……”  
“伏望陛下惠以考终，致之散地，冀延余息，尚见明时……”  
“埋骨泉台，幽魂负愧，书名国史，后嗣何观……”  
“与其冒宠以招殃，不若违天而获戾……”  
王禹偁觉得，皇帝愤怒的声音底下，埋着几分冰冷的绝望。他忍不住抬起头来：“陛下，臣以为纵然拙笔不能写赵相赤心之万一，也断无有失臣节之处。”  
赵光义发了一通火，也知道自己在迁怒，叹口气唤他起来。“元之，汴梁有什么不好吗？”  
“天子脚下，自是首善之区。臣曾听民间亦有俗语，道此生但合老于京师。”  
“比之西京又如何？”  
王禹偁顿悟官家心结是何处，只轻声念了句古诗：“胡马依北风，越鸟巢南枝。”  
“是了，太祖山陵在洛阳。”赵光义自嘲地笑出声，“无怪他还顾望旧乡。”

后周显德七年，正月。  
前日北汉、契丹联军自镇、定二州入寇的消息传来，满朝慌动。官家年岁尚幼，几位宰执大臣商议后，奏请太后，令殿前都点检赵匡胤率师北上，抵御敌军。消息传出去汴梁百姓多有举家卷囊而逃者，谁不记得十年前枢密使郭威也是奉命北征，转眼杀了个回马枪纵兵大掠京师，没几日便改换江山。何况世宗病中传出的“点检做天子”谶语，此刻看来定是凶兆。  
物议汹汹，人心的不安点滴汇聚成巨大漩涡，几欲吞噬处在风暴中心的赵府。  
赵匡义兀地放下手中茶盏。  
顾不上被溅湿的袖口，少年蓦然起身绕着厅堂打转，年轻的面容上有种野兽般的凶狠。“二哥到底怎么想的？这时候了居然还敢自投虎口……换我是韩瞪眼，早埋伏下刀斧手，教他竖着进去横着出来！阿姐也是，方才那么激他做什么？”  
赵匡胤本也因满城风雨心烦意乱，想回家清静片刻，却被亲妹子赵美蓉拎着擀面杖打将出来：“你堂堂七尺男儿，该不该造反自己不知道吗？带种就出去拿个主意！怂蛋才夹尾巴缩内宅吓唬女人孩子！”一语骂醒梦中人，赵点检当即决定只身往侍卫司统帅韩通府上拜会，以示自己绝无二心。  
“三郎莫忧心，”赵普安抚地拍拍他手背，“节帅此刻并无反迹，若只为流言便诛杀大臣，各路诸侯会怎么想？韩指挥虽然凶暴，但也非不明事理之人。”  
“不是你哥你当然不担心。”赵匡义没好气地嘟囔着，却反手将他握紧了。

哺时将过，赵匡胤带着一身酒气推开家门，看起来还是全须全尾人模人样。先前不知多少双眼睛盯着韩府，只待形势不对便要提前开练，现下京城里两拨人马暗地都松了口气。哪怕出兵途中还有变故，那也是明天的事了。赵普早沏好茶等着他，“那边可是信了节帅尽忠王事？”  
“甭管信没信，至少没当场撕破脸。”赵匡胤抹一把汗，转过头来冲着他笑，“那橐驼儿倒是眼明，瞅着我便是逆臣贼子的面相，可惜他爹不敢动手。”  
赵普心里记下一笔，脸上却不露声色。“那便恭喜主公，大事可成。”  
“其实我心里不是不怯得慌，可是没办法。要是真谈不拢，打出肠子我也得爬回来。不然啊，则平，你要怎么办呢。”  
赵普突然觉着耳根热了热。  
“节帅自然是吉人天助。”  
“哎，话不能这么说，”赵匡胤凑近他，神色变得认真，“我一路上就在想，要是刚才死在外头，你会做什么。”  
“……那只能怨属下跟错了人。我只好连夜跑去范相府上跪着，哭自己命途偃蹇、误交匪类，求老师留一条生路了。”  
赵匡胤眯眼把他扯进怀里，“明天某便着人写文书，休了你这小没良心的。”  
我就拼上一条命，将汴梁城翻过来给你陪葬，便是死也要死在一处。  
这种话……要怎么说得出口。

宋淳化元年，三月。  
两朝元老门生故旧无数，此次离京宰执之下近百名官员相送，心底都清楚他已年过七旬，这一别大约便是永诀。赵承煦在父亲膝前侍候，见行到西郊仍有人跟随不去，正有心劝说，赵普便道：“先停下，我与元之他们说几句话。”青年忙起身将车帘卷上去。  
王禹偁握住赵普的手，薄薄一层皮下纠结的青筋在他掌心颤抖。老人吐字已有些艰难，每说一句必得喘息片刻，但言语仍然显得清晰有力，反而是他的答话像梗在喉头。  
“老夫情愿你等一生顺遂，但世事……岂能尽如人意。常言道刚极易折，元之性情太过倔强……你这样倒也很好，只怕来日会吃苦……不是教你和光同尘，可别把自己往绝路上逼……哪怕官家心底你没原先想的那么重要，那也是各人的命……无论什么时候，你自己挺住了……咱们不是，咳咳，不是离了他一人就不能活的……”  
王禹偁哽咽着点头。赵普脸上浮起一个虚弱的微笑，又转向旁边的张齐贤和王继英。  
“师亮……你小子向来机灵，没什么好让人担心的……度量要放宽，别辜负了你这副好胃口……昧良心的事，别做。茂华……都过了四十的人了，看你满眼泪呢……”  
看最亲近的弟子手忙脚乱抹着眼角，恍然间眼前闪过当年蹭在自己怀里怯生生的稚童模样。  
“瑛郎，”情不自禁换上儿时称呼，“……人总是要走的，莫哭。”

宋开宝六年，四月。  
主人提壶为来客斟酒，李崇矩看到挚友袍袖下愈发消瘦的手腕，心中酸涩难当。这半年来自己虽遭贬出外，到底领着一方节钺不会被为难。他却留在京里煎熬，如今谁不知道赵相日子不好过。说到底不过人情反覆，至尊胸中一旦存了成见，你再怎样做都是错的。  
久在军中，他从不觉得自己也会如文人般多愁善感，此际耳边却依稀响起小时候母亲吟唱的歌谣。  
太行之路能催车，若比人心是坦途。巫峡之水能覆舟，若比人心是安流——  
门被撞开的时候左卫大将军下意识把宰相挡到身后。片刻方看清强梁般排闼而入的正是当今天子，他该赶紧松开手叙君臣之礼，可鬼使神差觉得不能这么丢下则平不管。  
赵匡胤一拳揍在他脸上。  
这场闹剧最后以赵普从背后死死抱住官家的腰把人拉开告终。李崇矩活了四十多岁，还是头一遭挨打不还手。眼前金星直冒，他突然明白过来，也许去年皇帝把他俩上朝议事的地方分开那时候，就已经想这么干了。  
至于么，又不是睡了你婆姨。  
赵匡胤这才从怒火里找回自己的声音：“李守则，你给朕滚出去。”  
李崇矩脚下不动，直到赵普冲他使了个隐晦的眼色。方才扭打中不知谁碰落了他戴的冠，发丝掩映下整张脸显得很小，仿佛可以捧在掌心。

碍眼的人走了，赵匡胤一时倒不知道该怎么办。人主之道不过恩威并用，服者以德怀之，贰者以刑畏之。可是面前这冤家，劝他不听，打他又不舍。每次闹起脾气，还得一国之君屈尊纡贵，换着花样求他回心转意。那也算了，到底是自己搁在心上的人，关起门来皇帝乐意任他无法无天。可是帝王心术总有底线，有一桩事任谁都不能碰。  
赵普不仅碰了，还死死抓着不肯后退。  
天知道他听说李崇矩把闺女嫁了赵普家的长男时多想杀人。满朝上下已经没人敢说宰相半个不字，可他仍不肯到此为止。中书和枢密本来就该相互制衡，搞什么亲如一家是要给谁看。皇帝想不明白自己要怎样才能满足他。  
“让你的人撒手，朕可以当作没发生过。”  
“……臣还有什么人呢，”赵普眼色像做错的人反倒是他，“陛下若再姑息，满朝上下不日便都是太叔一党。”  
难得听他引经据典，赵匡胤转过弯来被气得笑出声：“你想要朕作郑庄公？知道毁谤储君是什么罪名吗？”  
很久之前也有人说皇弟怀不轨之心，天子眼都不眨命人拖下去打死。哪怕他清楚对方其实忠心耿耿，身上带着曾为自己挡箭的伤口。  
宰相不会听不出他口气不悦，可还是固执地抿紧了唇。  
“兄终弟及，本就不应。否则陛下百年之后，两位皇子将如何自处？官家纯孝，可传国大事，岂能囿于妇人之见。”  
赵匡胤想起太后临终的情景只觉得血往头上涌，当时自己多庆幸再痛还有他陪着。可原来娘亲咽气的时候，他心底盘算的就是这些东西。  
王剑儿曾经说过屠韩通满门的命令是谁下的，那时候新君不肯信。可是提出世宗幼子不能留的，是他；说符四叔功高望重不可掌兵的，是他；劝自己摆一桌酒席让同袍弟兄回家种地的，也是他。现在挑拨他们兄弟感情的，还是他。  
原来这些年他宠着的、护着的，多难多苦也不愿他受半点委屈的，就是这么一个人。  
堂堂天子居然把自己活成一个笑话。  
“赵则平，朕今天告诉你，光义是朕亲手带大的弟弟，他为人如何朕会不知道？至于你，”皇帝的语气变得傲慢而恶毒，“你以为你是我什么人？”

次日天朗气清，惠风和畅。  
天平军节度使石守信进京朝觐，官家命皇弟开封尹以下数人作陪，于御苑赏花宴射。建隆二年解兵权之后，昔日的翊戴功臣之首已出外十二年，一心专注在封地聚敛资财，回开封的次数寥寥无几。如今虽已君臣有别，看到昔日结拜的兄长他仍感亲切，却觉得座上似是少了一人。石守信顺嘴就问了出来：“难得回来一趟，怎么没见咱们相公？”  
旁边楚昭辅恨不能堵上他的嘴。石守信扭头瞪他一眼，“拱辰，仔细你的腿，踢着我了。”转过脸去又接着说要命的话，“不是说要看花，我记得则平最喜欢红药，官家每年都留着……啊哟！”这次眼前出现的是党进无辜的脸，“郓帅，是府尹……啊不，是我踩的你。踩的就是你！”  
还没等久离京师的节帅琢磨出到底啥地方不对，就见赵匡胤走过来拍他肩膀，暗沉沉的脸色比平日更添一分黑，“芍药又不是稀罕物事，看多了反叫人生厌。去挑一副弓，陪朕射箭，若开不到三百步，出去就别说是我兄弟。”  
言毕转身就走，石守信一时怔愣，望着他背影嘀咕起来。  
“这是吵嘴了？”

“怎么连你也不给我省心……”赵普戳着手底下头毛支楞的小脑袋，心疼地避开额角那块乌青，“学什么不好，学人家打架！这是哪家的小坏蛋？”  
小坏蛋笑给他一口白牙。  
“是十年前相公从人家地里偷偷拔出来的麦苗儿。”  
当爹的霎时心都软了，可不行，该训的还是得训。不然下回更加蹬鼻子上脸。  
“麦苗儿，谁教的你出去打架？”  
“是四大王！”小家伙骄傲地挺起胸来。赵普看着他的样子便能想象少年咬牙切齿的模样，“平常的时候，管人家叫哥哥；摊上大事了，才知道喊大王”，差点没忍住笑出来。  
忙摆出一副严肃面孔，“我不是上次跟四郎说过，再带你出去赌钱，就让官家打掉他大牙吗？”  
“没去赌钱！”麦苗儿忙着摇头，“这次真没去，我们在朱雀街上吃梅花包子来着。”  
“然后你一头撞包子铺墙上，给磕着了？”  
“爹你怎么知道……相公料事如神！小的就说我没去打架嘛！”  
赵普长叹一声，凑近他耳朵：“我悄悄地告诉你，赵四郎这个人，不仅逢赌必输，输钱必赖，而且连教人扯谎都不会。何况就你们俩混世魔王，哪怕真去吃包子了，也得让人老板娘拎着擀面杖撵出来。”

麦苗儿趁机往他怀里蹭，开始撒娇耍赖，“爹~我们又不是每次出去都赌钱打架，还不是因为有人说你坏话！”  
赵普动作突然僵了僵，口气倒还平常：“哦。他们说什么了？”  
“说你学问浅薄，鸡……鸡贤肚能，贪婪无度，献……献妹邀虫。”麦苗儿奋力回忆那些对他来说很难懂的词，“还说你不配做宰相，有个卢什么什么比你强多了，官家已经不要你了。”  
官家已经不要你了。  
“啊呀！”麦苗儿突然一捂嘴，“四大王不让我告诉你的，爹你别跟他说这是我说的啊……爹？”  
儿子踮起脚来，温热的手指贴在他眼角，“爹，你想哭就哭吧。”  
“你这样没束发的小孩儿才哭，爹好多年没哭过了。”  
麦苗儿一撇嘴，“骗人，昨天官家走了之后，你就在书斋里哭了一宿。别以为我不知道。”  
“赵承煦！谁教的你半夜三更不睡觉？”  
“……爹我错了，我我我起夜来着！起夜路过！”麦苗儿被他吼得瑟缩一下，赶紧转移话题，“爹，他们骗人的吧？官家是天下最聪明的人，你对他这么好，他怎么忍心对你始乱终弃？”  
赵普沉默了一会儿。  
“对，他们是骗人的……赵德芳又教你乱用词，我这就……”  
“等等，爹，四大王的事以后再说。那个卢什么什么不是欺负你吗，我们现在去宫里，让官家打掉他大牙好不好？”  
赵普手里的布条在他脑袋上绕过最后一道，打上漂亮的结。  
“小傻瓜，官家有更重要的事要做呢。”

宋开宝六年，八月。  
宰相赵普罢为河阳三城节度使。  
宋开宝六年，九月。  
皇弟开封府尹赵光义封晋王，诏晋王位居宰相上。  
薛居正、沈义伦并相，翰林学士卢多逊为参知政事。  
大将石守信、高怀德、王审琦并加官。

宋淳化二年，九月。  
皇帝解去他知制诰之职，贬为商州团练副使的旨意发下来，王禹偁还回不过神。圣怒之下必须立刻动身，他看着忙碌收拾行装的妻儿只觉眼前失了颜色，脚下一个轻飘便要跌倒。  
幸而被一双有力的臂膀扶住。  
张齐贤望他的眼神关怀里不掩恼怒，“以前怎么不知道你和江南还有来往？”老师临行的嘱咐，眼前人分明做耳旁风。  
王禹偁苦笑。官家拜相的意思已经板上钉钉，他该感激这时候师亮还顾得上惦记自己，只是有些坚持也许和他说不明白。  
“鼎臣公虽是南唐旧人，入皇朝沐浴清化也有十五年。何况此事分明与南北无关，官家如何能够放任那贼尼道安肆意诬蔑大臣？”  
张齐贤何尝不知说年过古稀的徐铉还能去通奸就是个笑话，可君心选择偏信下边人就只能顺从。你王元之一介小小词臣歌功颂德还来不及，何苦跳出来缨其锋，断送自身如锦前程。  
圣眷正隆的参知政事长叹一声。  
“罢了，此际已无回旋余地。左右你还年轻，过几年官家消了气，再劝他召你回来就是。”他手掌在王禹偁肩上按了按，口气添了几分强硬，“外放时一言一行都要注意，别再落《沙汰释氏疏》这种把柄。东京城里多少巨僧盯着你，手眼都是能通天的……唉，说句不敬的话，既然官家上有所好，佞佛也罢，崇道也罢，做人臣子的捧着就是了。哪怕他信牛神呢……”  
“等等，师亮啊，这牛神是什么？”  
王禹偁看到张齐贤脸颊上两抹红晕和面一样发起来。  
“这个不重要！我刚才的话你听进去没有？”

宋开宝七年，二月。  
惊蛰方过，万化苏生。  
王继英心道仲春又逢桃花开，老师这半年来离群索居，也该出去走走。毕竟是曾以一人之力执掌国政十年的能臣，往日不忍他劳累，如今却心疼他清闲。青年不是没听过他人风言风语，说赵相公当年费尽心思削藩镇的权，可曾想过有朝一日他自己也被塞了个有名无实的节帅头衔赶出京城。  
可笑这半生为谁辛苦为谁忙。  
推开门时赵普正把着承煦的手教他写字。老师并非书家，一笔颜体只能说是中正，转折间却自有分气象森严的执拗。王继英话刚开了个头，小师弟就眼睛亮晶晶地跳起来，“爹，麦苗儿要出去玩！”赵普抬手凿了他一个毛栗儿，“做事要有始有终，先把这张写完。”  
一行三人走的并不远，麦苗儿赶在前边，跑跑停停张望不休。一路过来王继英手里捧了大把零嘴和各种小玩意，转眼看见前面有堆人闹闹嚷嚷地扭打着，忙跟上去想拉住师弟。却见赵承煦已经一翘屁股泥鳅样从人缝里钻了进去，片刻又原路游了回来。  
“爹，那小贼偷邻居家牛皮吃呢！牛皮能吃吗？他是不是有毛病！”  
王继英一时目瞪口呆，却见老师一巴掌拍到麦苗儿脑门上。“瞎话什么，你爹当年在西北喝马血啃牛皮的时候，你哥还没生出来呢。”说着转向自己，语气消沉，“官家辛勤国事十五年，未尝有一日懈怠。可是就在这西京，却还有穷饿如此的人。”  
王继英也心中难过，正要宽慰老师，却见方才任打不还手的青年人突然挣脱出来，劈头对主家大骂：“都是做街坊的，有种的你们打死我啊，常言道莫欺少年穷！牛神在上，他们杀你吃肉，张某今天只吃你一张皮，来日富贵了，我到庙里给你铸金身！”说着骂骂咧咧往外冲，看到赵承煦身上的衣饰眼神一亮，扑过来就抱他的脚。  
“小神仙长命百岁！赏哥哥一口肉吃吧！”

宋淳化三年，七月。  
王禹偁勒住缰绳，见身侧原野铺展开雪白的花朵，直与天接。  
打马而过如往云中。他心底欢喜不胜，同行友人亦笑得开怀：“元之，来商州也快一年了，可曾见过这般景致？”  
“未曾。”  
昔日同榜登科，两人俱是文采风流，此际便要联诗。冯伉先起首道：  
“马穿山径菊初黄，信马悠悠野兴长。”  
王禹偁沉吟片刻。正是日暮时分，周围群山似也怀抱着一分温柔暖色。  
万壑有声含晚籁，数峰无语立斜阳。  
话音未落，冯伉已满脸激动，马鞭在空中“啪”地炸开一个花。“好句，好句！我竟接不下去了，不如你全续完罢。”  
王禹偁推让几声，又吟出一联“棠梨叶落胭脂色，荞麦花开白雪香”。一首七律尚欠妥帖的收尾，他跃下马来，开始踱步。心底想到商洛纵有风光绝好，谪居终究意难平。不觉伤怀，缓缓念出半句。  
何事吟余忽惆怅。  
随即思绪被直冲而来的奔马打断。一旁冯伉皱了眉头，知道该是公务，又不愿搅扰他诗兴，压低声音问：“何事如此之急？”来人却不知他用意，只哭丧着脸，嗓门极高：“别驾、副使，西京来的消息，前夜里……赵中令没了。”  
天际残阳刹那将王禹偁脚下的影子拖得冗长。  
何事吟余忽惆怅。  
王元之，你挺住了。

大宋立国来便重文治，朝堂上人才济济。宰执之下翰林学士与知制诰分掌内外两制，地望最清贵，更是人人口中绝妙好辞，个个笔下锦绣华章。可此刻看遍北门与西掖，要作老师的神道碑，竟是谁也配不上。  
最好是让元之回来。  
张齐贤这样想，连请命的奏疏都已经写好。却突然听闻官家要亲自动手。  
赵光义落笔很慢。皇帝雅好书法，草、隶、行、篆俱精，尤擅飞白。但此刻，落笔的字体却是八分。蚕头燕尾之中，仿佛有千年前汉家的尘烟缓缓透过纸背。  
“唐尧在位，圣贤谓之叶符；虞舜得人，天地以之开泰。”  
那个人曾经是他懵懂不明的期盼。  
“王蕴人伦之风概，禀山岳之仪型。晦而不彰，宽而无挠，竭其诚志，有始有终，无善不藏，非义勿取。”  
他难以言说的野心。  
“我太祖观其才智，凡事责成。既升近密之权，可观立功之效。英声为之间出，文物为之复兴。戮力同心，如石投水。固已萧、张让行，姚、宋推功，鱼水之欢，未足为比。”  
他自以为是的胜利。  
“开宝六年，太祖以王始佐创业，克志升平，伐罪吊民，开扩疆土，下西蜀，平南越，擒吴会，来北戎。威德绥怀，无远不至；云龙际会，大通合符。十有余年矣，知无不为，甚烦神用，务均劳逸，以优荩臣。寻授太傅，佩相印，持节河阳。”  
他终于承认的溃败。  
“朕于早岁，尝与周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。”  
现在一切都结束了，属于那两个人的时代在他耳边呼啸而过。  
“悲风飒飒，夜杳冥冥。咨嗟永隔，精魄长扃。丧此贞纯，曷终暮景。魂影已沈，去路斯永。庙堂师傅，丘垅幽泉。勒铭翠琰，不胜潸然。”  
到底一去不返。

宋咸平元年，十二月。  
“王元之，你连孙子都抱上了，就不知道稳重点么。”张齐贤觉得自己对他说话越来越难心平气和，“十年了，十年前你是知制诰，现在你还是知制诰！你这辈子还有多少个十年可以浪费？替徐鼎臣出头我当你是年少气盛，太宗不愿替孝章皇后成服又要你多什么嘴？过去的事就算了，官家才登基几年，你不能就先顺着他的意思办吗？”  
王禹偁安坐着听他说完。“下官在滁州，曾经听故老言及后周时世宗攻淮南，太祖于万军前生擒唐将皇甫晖、姚凤的情状，英武人所不及……”  
张齐贤“砰”一声把手里的杯子掼在地上。  
“当时就不该让你去修这个实录！李太初不是告诉过你官家眼里他皇伯考是个什么样，照着写不行吗？”  
“张相公莫非不知，韩王和太祖遇合，也是在那时吗。”  
“我当然知道！”张齐贤嗓门抬得更高，“可那又怎么样？那年你还在济州磨面，我还在洛阳讨饭，滁州发生了什么很重要吗？”  
老师是怎么遇到了那个人，很重要吗？  
王禹偁猛地站起身来，言语中也带上火气。“是，你不知道什么是史官的操守吗？张师亮，我告诉你。如果没有太祖，没有赵相，我今天还是在济州挨饿受冻，你今天还是在洛阳为非作歹。”  
不待相遇，就碾死在磨盘一样的乱世里。

宋开宝三年，九月。  
诏：“周文王、成王、康王，秦始皇，汉高祖、文帝、景帝、武帝、元帝、成帝、哀帝，魏孝文帝，西魏文帝，后周太祖，唐高祖、太宗、中宗、肃宗、代宗、德宗、顺宗、文宗、武宗、宣宗、懿宗、僖宗、昭宗二十七陵尝被发，令有司备法服、常服各一袭，具棺椁重葬，所在长吏致祭。”  
繁塔上长风拂面，天清寺的钟声舒卷而来。  
从去年底开始先后大病了两场，宰相脸色显得苍白。皇帝抬手将他衣领拢得更紧。  
“前几日留王仁赡说话，道是你以前在长安的时候……”  
“王德裕定是又毁谤臣。”  
“别恼，听朕说完，”赵匡胤揽着他后背哄了哄，“他说你当年舍不得吃，舍不得穿，从来不肯跟人出去喝酒赌钱。攒下那么一点家当，都拿去买什么太宗骸骨，老是被人骗。刘帅帐下诸将，背地里都笑你痴傻。”  
“还说不是毁谤！”怀里人两腮飞红不知是羞是气。  
“德裕可是好意，说如果能重葬昭陵，你心底指不定多高兴呢。”  
“……那也是官家圣明。”声音闷闷地从天子宽阔的胸口传出来。  
官家给勾得心底痒痒，故意捏着下巴抬起他的脸，“那李二郎有什么好，教我的则平受这样的苦。”

“那会儿世道特别乱，小时候爹为了避祸，把家从幽州迁到真定，再到洛阳。可还是到处都在打仗，后来他让我自己去关中谋个出路。第一眼看到长安的时候，特别失望……完全不像书上说的，想不出来汉该是个什么样，唐又该是什么样。几百年都没人见过所谓的盛世了，到我死大概也不会看见。有时候会想，要是能生在贞观年间就好了，哪怕一生都见不着太宗呢……”  
剩余话语被尽数吞没。  
皇帝的吻很是气急败坏，他想早知如此当时就该把右卫大将军连他的馊主意一并轰出去。  
总好过一面心疼一面吃死人的飞醋。  
松开时彼此都有些气息不稳，赵匡胤又凑上去咬他的耳根，含混不清地逼问：  
“如今呢？还乱想别的男人不？”  
“臣、臣不敢……再不敢了……”  
云雾掩映之中，一整个开封都在他们脚底。  
也许今生不曾见证，可终有一天它会成为全天下最繁华的城市。那是仅属于宋的盛世，不让汉唐。  
赵普曾经以为，自己和这乱世的很多豪杰一样，胸怀大志。  
但其实他的心很小，只装得下一个人。

宋咸平五年，十月。  
一年来经略西北奔走军中，官家也觉得该让他松快松快，张齐贤却不敢让自己闲下来。稍有空暇，睁眼闭眼就都是王元之。三年前再度贬往黄州，临行那人伶牙俐齿，还能写诗气他。  
如今什么也没有了。  
公务上没事，就在私底下找事。  
“他向常之是什么东西！当年老夫在江南西路就不该抬举他！”哪怕位极人臣他骂起人来还是少时西洛无赖的模样，“你张爷爷看上的女人都敢抢！官家面前装的什么清正廉明，还不是也图那三万缗的嫁妆！”  
“是，大人不值当为那白眼狼生气。”次子宗诲垂手侍立，任他发火，“按父亲吩咐，孩儿前日已密告柴家娘子，御前如何应对……”  
赵恒召见张齐贤和向敏中的时候心底很想骂娘。  
平常看着他俩仁义道德，都上了五六十岁，薛惟吉再不肖也是文惠公独子，尸首还没凉透就上赶着聘人家寡妇！那柴氏确实卷了薛家两代万贯家私，他看着也觉得心动，可大宋朝短过这两位好相公的俸禄吗？！父皇跟皇伯考的脸面都教他们丢光了！  
但皇帝到底年轻，真看见俩老爷子一面臣死罪一面在底下横眉怒眼，还是觉得这事儿细想【操】蛋到可乐。  
他没撑住笑了出来。  
“亏得这是遇到朕，搁太祖那时候，得让你们当堂打他一架，谁赢了归谁。”

向敏中脸绿了，张齐贤倒是在旁边也张扬地大笑出声。  
笑着笑着就成了泪。  
还是忍不住会想起那年冬至夜，元之醉倒在他肩上。狭长的眼睫仿佛触手可及，晃得枢密副使心底也随之玉山倾颓，再不可收拾。  
耳边是老师尘封很久的琴声，拨开笼着漫漫年月的云翳，极尽温柔。  
像在风雪中走过一段长路，不觉就白了头。


End file.
